


Yusei Fudo x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Yusei Fudo x Reader

Yusei’s POV

It was a perfect day outside, so I decided to ride my duel runner through the Satellite to clear my head.  After the battle with the dark signers, I realized that I can’t hold anything back or have any regrets. While riding, I passed a run-down park that (Y/N) and I used to play at all the time when we were kids.  (Y/N) had stuck by me through everything, even when I tried pushing her away when we fought the dark signers. I told her it was to keep her safe, but she just said that no matter what happened she would stick by me and the others.  After that, I found out that I loved her - not in a sisterly way like when we were kids, but in a romantic way. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I also didn’t want to ruin our amazing friendship. I hadn’t realized it, but I managed to get back to the house I shared with Jack, Crow, and (Y/N) while I was daydreaming.  I quickly parked my duel runner in the garage and went inside the house.

(Y/N)'s POV

I was lazily sitting on the couch, going through my deck, when the door opened and Yusei walked in.  “YUSEI!!!” I yelled and ran over to him. He looked a little shocked, which I thought was kinda cute.  Sure I loved him, but I’m almost positive that he loves Akiza. Yusei looked like he wanted to tell me something, so I asked, “Yusei, is something wrong?  You know you can tell me anything right?”

“Well um... There actually is something…”

“What is it?” I asked worriedly.  Well, I definitely got my answer, because the next thing I knew he was kissing me.  It was a light and awkward kiss, but it was still sweet. He pulled away a few moments later, leaving me in utter shock.

“Sorry.” he apologized sadly, and was about to walk away, but I quickly wrapped my arms around his toned arm to keep him in place.  He tensed at first, but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I replied earnestly.  Yusei lowered his head, and we kissed again, but it was more intense this time.

“I TOLD YOU SO!!  You owe me ten bucks Jack!” Yusei and I instantly separated when we heard our friend Crow yell.

“Are you serious?” Jack groaned.  I giggled and gently pecked Yusei on the cheek.

“Get a room!” Crow complained as he quickly left the room with Jack right behind him.


End file.
